


Content As One Can Be

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: His Beloved, the Master Attendant [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gyoza makes an appearance, Lion's Head makes an appearance, Not Beta Read, gender neutral master attendant, implied afab master attendant, master attendant is reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Peking Duck spends time with his child, and later on, their beloved.
Relationships: Běijīng Kǎoyā | Peking Duck (Food Fantasy)/Reader, Běijīng Kǎoyā | Peking Duck/Yùshì Dàren | Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Series: His Beloved, the Master Attendant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936903
Kudos: 4





	Content As One Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> The reader, aka the master attendant, goes by Attendant Notte, with Notte being their last name. They're implied to be afab, however, this fic utilizes gender neutral pronouns and there is no references to Attenant Notte's actual appearance.

The day was rather pleasant, the sun shining brightly, giving the room a nice and comfortable warmth. For this reason, the restaurant was rather busy, as many wanted to enjoy the comfort of the nice weather within the restaurant. 

Peking Duck was outside, watching over Yi Jun, and Miss Labelle’s Kielo, and the food souls Lion’s Head and Gyoza. 

Peking Duck was seated at a small picnic table, the ducklings either playing with the children or there, with him, on top of the table. A large umbrella was situated in the middle, providing a cool shade over those who sat under. 

Yi Jun ran to his father, Kielo following behind, the two huffing and panting. Beads of sweat dotted their foreheads, yet the two sun-kissed children were smiling, happy as ever. Lion’s Head and Gyoza were still playing, a ways away. 

“Papa! Look at what we found!” Yi Jun held out his hands, revealing to Peking Duck a small green frog.

“Oh my, a frog, is it?” Peking Duck mused, “You’re pretty good at capturing small animals, aren’t you, duckling!” 

“He is!” Kielo confirmed, offering a toothy smile. Kielo was taller than Yi Jun due to age, but still matched the younger one’s energy. Although, perhaps that was a given, considering they were in fact, children. How children had so much energy was beyond him, Peking Duck mused. 

“When will Auntie Nacht get here?” Yi Jun pondered out loud. The frog in his hand jumped off, causing the child to frown momentarily. 

Peking Duck titled his head, closing his eyes, placing hand on his chin to fake being in thought. In truth, he already knew when Nacht was to come. “Hmmm, my dear duckling,” he paused, opening a single eye to glance down at his son, “Maybe past rush hour? Yaya would probably be done with all the important tasks.”

“Really?!” 

“There’s a chance, duckling. Don’t get too excited, okay?”

Yi Jun pouted cutely, his cheeks puffed out and red. 

Letting out a hearty laugh, Peking Duck ruffled his son’s hair, enjoying just how soft it was. “Work is kind of hard to finish, but knowing Yaya, they’ll likely be done with most, if not all, of their work. We can always force them to take a break however.”

Yi Jun’s pout turned into a devilish smile, rivaling that of Nacht’s. “Yes! Yes! Make Yaya take a break!”

“I agree!” Shouted the energetic Kielo, “Aunt Yaya deserves it!”

Peking Duck smiled, the children throwing their fists in the air as they proclaimed their intentions. 

“Hey! Are you guys still gonna play?!” A shout from afar voiced their question. The familiar voice belonged to Lion’s Head, Peking Duck realized. 

“Yes! Let’s go, Kielo!” Yi Jun pulled Kielo’s hand, tugging them towards the food souls. 

Peking Duck watched as his son’s figure became smaller, but still within sight. 

The sun slowly descended, time passing by. The children played without care, feeling the wind against them as they ran and ran and ran. 

Occasionally, the children would find something new, and show it off to Peking Duck, who would then praise the children for their finds. 

Every so often, one of the other food souls come out, talking with Peking Duck on certain matters. It wasn’t until Yuxiang came did everyone have to leave, the sun steadily descending down the horizon. The children grumbled, but complied nonetheless. 

It was past than what Peking Duck had planned, amazed as to how time had quickly passed. Rush hour had long passed, yet no one gave their complaints. Yi Jun and Kielo ran to the kitchen, rushing to wash their hands. Lion’s Head and Gyoza went in a different direction, now too tired from playing outside, heading to the Ice Arena. 

“Papa, where’s Yaya?” Yi Jun asked as he dried his hands, toddling over to his father. It had taken a while for all the food souls to learn of Yi Jun’s origins, being half food soul and half human. It hadn’t surprised anyone that Peking Duck was the father however, since Peking Duck had automatically assumed the role as the father (as he should).

“They’re probably in their office, or in the lounge, little duckling,” Peking Duck replied. 

“Can we visit them?”

“Of course, lead the way, my child.”

Yi Jun gave a toothy grin, clutching onto the fabric of his father’s clothing, leading him through the long halls and into the lounge. 

True to Peking Duck’s word, they found Attendant Notte in the lounge, talking to Nacht. 

“Oh? Well, well, look who came! My favorite nephew, oho!” Nacht showed off their infamous devilish grin, the woman’s eyes gleaming with a certain mischief. 

“Auntie Nacht!” Yi Jun ran over to his aunt, his arms wide to be hugged. Picking up on the cue, Nacht knelt and allowed herself to be hugged. Once having Yi Jun in her arms, Nacht wrapped them around him and picked him up, and ran in a circle. 

“Careful, Nacht,” Attendant Notte sternly warned. Peking Duck could feel a sudden surge of protectiveness, likely coming from the Master Attendant. 

“Eh? Don’t worry, kid’ll be fine!” Nacht yelled as she continued to run with the child in her arms, Yi Jun giggling out loud. 

_ “Nacht.” _

“Tsk, lighten up, Notte.”

“I’ll make sure you-“ 

_ “Fine.” _

Letting out a growl, Nacht set down Yi Jun, “Sorry buddy, your ‘rent doesn’t want me to do it no more.” 

Yi Jun let out a pout, but they understood. “It’s okay…” 

Nacht glanced at her sibling, giving her an “I told you so” look. 

“Oh please, Nacht. Knowing you, you’ll probably drop the kid. Not the first time,” Attendant Notte said. 

“It was one time!” 

“It was  _ twice!!??”  _

Nacht remained quiet, her face looking guilty, not refuting the fact. 

“Oh? Should I be wary, Nacht?” Peking Duck pulled his pipe, though never lighting it. 

“No, no,” Nacht glared at their sibling, “I’m good with children, cuñado.” 

“Hm, should I turn the word of my sister-in-law, or that of my spouse?” Peking Duck asked jokingly, leaning against the doorframe of the entrance. 

“Gosh, no one in this household trusts me,” Nacht dramatically said, putting a hand to their forehead and closing their eyes. 

At this, everyone started laughing, except for Yi Jun. 

“Eh, what’s going on?” Yi Jun curiously asked, glancing around all. 

“Ah, just a joke, darling,” Attendant Notte said, “Don’t worry, you’ll understand soon.”

“Oh, okay!” Yi Jun beamed at their parent, almost practically glowing. 

“So, how is everyone faring?” Peking Duck asked as he walked over to the couch, Yi Jun following suit right behind. As Peking Duck sat, Yi Jun was quick to make himself comfortable within his father’s lap. 

“All is well,” Attendant Notte glanced around, puzzled, “Where is Kielo?” 

“Kielo should still be in the kitchen,” Yi Jun stated, as he took his father’s pipe, spinning it. 

“Should I get her?” Nacht asked, crossing her arms. 

“I’ll get her,” Attendant Notte volunteered, “I was going to make a small snack for us to eat. I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay, Yaya!” 

Attendant Notte smiled in response, and then left. 

“I’ll put up a movie,” Nacht moved towards the shelf where the movies were at, “Any ideas, cuñado?” 

“Maybe “Foggy with a Possibility of Ground Beef?” Peking Duck suggested, running his hands through his son’s soft hair. 

“Aight,” Nacht moved her hands, searching the movie in question. A few minutes later, just as Nacht put on the movie, Attendant Notte came in with Kielo, who was peacefully drinking apple juice.

“Oh! ‘Foggy with a Possibility of Ground Beef! I love that movie!” Kielo cheered, radiating a certain happiness. Such warmth infected everyone with a smile, the atmosphere pleasant and positive. 

The movie began, everyone paying attention, at least, at first. As the movie played, the characters trying to figure out a solution to their major problem, the calmness of it all lulled a few into a peaceful sleep. By the end of the movie, both Yi Jun and Kielo had fallen asleep, Nacht just about to close their eyes and follow them. 

“Ah, honey, what will we do when Miss Labelle comes?” Attendant Notte quietly asked their husband, as they caressed their son’s face with much love. 

“We’ll just have to let her know beforehand, my love,” Peking Duck replied with the same softness, taking a glance at Kielo, who was resting their head on Nacht’s shoulder. 

“I’ll give her a call then.” Attendant Notte leaned over, bringing up their hand to caress Peking Duck’s face for a moment. It was the closest thing they could have to a kiss. 

Attendant Notte then redacted their hand, got up and walked into the other room, the lounge quiet, save for the movie playing in the background. Nacht already had fallen asleep, lightly snoring, not disturbing Kielo. 

A minute passed when Attendant Notte returned silently, settling themselves as carefully as they could back onto the couch. Despite wearing the detailed mask that they often wore, Peking Duck knew that his beloved saw all. 

Attendant Notte rested their head against Peking Duck’s shoulder, the ducklings that were nearby having to move to accommodate for the Master Attendant’s close presence. All too soon, Peking Duck heard the light snores coming from the ducklings, and even quieter, the slow breathing from his beloved. 

The corner of Peking Duck’s mouth tugged upwards, a warmth in his chest, enjoying the calmness that befall that evening. It was a rather uncommon sight, but he found happiness in such moments. 

Soon, he too, fell asleep, content as one could befall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Raindrop, i trusted you to beta read this but you didn't. I'll update the fic as soon as you do, but until then, I'll just upload this. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, and please let me know, if by accident, I accidently use the wrong pronouns for the master attendant, because I want this to be inclusive for all, being a reader insert and all. 
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated, as are comments, but no need to feel pressured to leave a comment.   
> Have a great day, y'all.


End file.
